This invention is generally directed to titanyl phthalocyanines, imaging members and processes for the preparation thereof, and more specifically the present invention is directed to processes for obtaining titanyl phthalocyanine Type 1a polymorph and layered photoconductive members comprised of the aforementioned titanyl phthalocyanine polymorph. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to imaging members containing as a photogenerating pigment titanyl phthalocyanine Type 1a prepared by a two step direct process which comprises treating Type X titanyl phthalocyanine with a halobenzene, such as heated chlorobenzene or chloronaphthalene. The titanyl phthalocyanine Type 1a can be selected as an organic photogenerator pigment in photoresponsive imaging members containing charge transport components, especially hole transport layers such as known aryl amine hole transport molecules. The aforementioned photoresponsive imaging members can be negatively charged when the photogenerating layer is situated between the hole transport layer and the substrate, or positively charged when the hole transport layer is situated between the photogenerating layer and the supporting substrate. The layered photoconductive imaging members can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein negatively charged or positively charged images are rendered visible with toner compositions of the appropriate charge. Generally, the imaging members are sensitive in the wavelength regions of from about 700 to about 800 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source.
Certain titanium phthalocyanine pigments have been known, reference the publication WW 2 (PB 85172 Fiat Final Report 1313, Feb. 1, 1948). Specific titanyl phthalocyanines or oxytitanium phthalocyanines are known to absorb near-infrared light at about 800 nanometers and a number of such pigments have been illustrated in the prior art as materials for IR laser optical recording material, reference for example BASF German 3,643,770 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,004. The use of certain titanium phthalocyanine pigments as a photoconductive material for electrophotographic applications is known, reference for example British Patent Publication 1,152,655, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,422 illustrates the use of titanyl phthalocyanine as a photoconductive pigment in an electrophotographic process known as particle electrophoresis. Additionally, the utilization of certain titanyl phthalocyanines and substituted derivatives thereof in a dual layer electrographic device is illustrated in EPO 180931, May 14, 1986. Moreover, the use of tetra- and hexadeca-flouro-substituted titanyl phthalocyanine in an electrophotographic device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,396. In Japanese Patent Publication 64-171771, August, 1986, there is illustrated the use of titanyl phthalocyanine, which has been treated with a hot solvent, in electrophotography. Further, in German 3,821,628 there is illustrated the utilization of certain titanyl phthalocyanines, and other pigments in electrophotography, and wherein the titanyl phthalocyanines have been purified primarily to reduce the level of ash, volatile contaminants and sodium to below specified levels.
In the textbook Phthalocyanine Compounds by Moser and Thomas, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, it is indicated that polymorphism or the ability to form distinct solid state forms is well known in phthalocyanines. For example, metal-free phthalocyanine is known to exist in at least 5 forms designated as alpha, beta, pi, X and tau. Copper phthalocyanine crystal forms known as alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon and pi are also described. These different polymorphic forms are usually distinguishable on the basis of differences in the solid state properties of the materials which can be determined by measurements, such as Differential Scanning Calorimetry, Infrared Spectroscopy, Ultraviolet-Visible-Near Infrared spectroscopy and, especially, X-Ray Powder Diffraction techniques. There appears to be general agreement on the nomenclature used to designate specific polymorphs of commonly used pigments such as metal-free and copper phthalocyanine. However, this does not appear to be the situation with titanyl phthalocyanines as different nomenclature is selected in a number of instances.
The X-ray powder diffraction traces (XRPDs) obtained from 5 forms of titanyl phthalocyanine are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,339 (D/90198), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference and which were generated on a Philips X-Ray Powder Diffractometer Model 1710 using X-radiation of CuK.alpha. wavelength (.lambda.=0.1542 nanometers). The diffractometer was equipped with a graphite monochrometer and pulse-height discrimination system. Two-theta is the Bragg angle commonly referred to in x-ray crystallographic measurements. I(counts) represents the intensity of the diffraction as a function of Bragg angle as measured with a proportional counter. Subclasses of these forms with broad, more poorly resolved peaks than those shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D and 1E can be envisioned, however, the basic features of the diffractograms indicate the major peaks in the same position, although the smaller peaks can be unresolved. This broadening of XRPD peaks is generally found in pigments having a very small particle size. In Table 1 that follows, there is provided a listing of documents that disclose titanyl phthalocyanine polymorpic forms classified as belonging to one of the main types as indicated.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Crystal Other Form Names Documents ______________________________________ Type I .beta. Toyo Ink Electrophotog. (Japan) 27,533 (1988) .beta. Dainippon U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,592 .beta. Sanyo-Shikiso JOP 63-20365 A Mitsubishi JOP 62-25685, -6, -7 Conference Proceedings A Konica "Japan Hardcopy", 1989, 103, (1989) Type II .alpha. Toyo Ink "Electrophoto (Japan)" 27,533 (1988) .alpha. Sanyo-Shikiso JOP 63-20365 .alpha. Konica U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,799 .alpha. Dainippon U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,592 .alpha. Mita EU 314,100 B Mitsubishi JOP 62-25685, -6, -7 B Konica "Japan Hardcopy", 1989, 103, (1989) Type III C Mitsubishi OP 62-25685, -6, -7 C Konica "Japan Hardcopy", 1989, 103, (1989) m Toyo Ink "Electrophoto (Japan)" 27,533 (1988) Type IV y Konica "Japan Hardcopy", 1989, 103, (1989) Unnamed Konica U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,799 New Sanyo-Shikiso JOP 63-20365 Type ______________________________________
More specifically, the aforementioned documents illustrate, for example, the use of specific polymorphs of TiOPc in electrophotographic devices. Three crystal forms of titanyl phthalocyanine, differentiated by their XRPDs, were specifically illustrated, identified as A, B, and C, which it is believed are equivalent to Types I, II, and III, respectively. In Japanese 62-256865 there is disclosed, for example, a process for the preparation of pure Type I involving the addition of titanium tetrachloride to a solution of phthalonitrile in an organic solvent which has been heated in advance to a temperature of from 160.degree. to 300.degree. C. In Japanese 62-256866, there is illustrated, for example, a method of preparing the aforementioned polymorph which involves the rapid heating of a mixture of phthalonitrile and titanium tetrachloride in an organic solvent at a temperature of from 100.degree. to 170.degree. C. over a time period which does not exceed one hour. In Japanese 62-256867, there is described, for example, a process for the preparation of pure Type II (B) titanyl phthalocyanine, which involves a similar method except that the time to heat the mixture at from 100.degree. to 170.degree. C. is maintained for at least two and one half hours. Types I and II, in the pure form obtained by the process of the above publications, apparently afforded layered photoresponsive imaging members with excellent electrophotographic characteristics.
In Mita EPO Patent Publication 314,100, there is illustrated the synthesis of TiOPc by, for example, the reaction of titanium alkoxides and diiminoisoindolene in quinoline or an alkylbenzene, and the subsequent conversion thereof to an alpha type pigment (Type II) by an acid pasting process, whereby the synthesized pigment is dissolved in concentrated sulfuric acid, and the resultant solution is poured onto ice to precipitate the alpha-form, which is filtered and washed with methylene chloride. This pigment, which was blended with varying amounts of metal free phthalocyanine, could be selected as the charge generating layer in layered photoresponsive imaging members with a high photosensitivity at, for example, 780 nanometers.
In Sanyo-Shikiso Japanese 63-20365/86, reference is made to the known crystal forms alpha and beta TiOPc (Types II and I, respectively, it is believed), which publication also describes a process for the preparation of a new form of titanyl phthalocyanine, which is apparently not named. This publication appears to suggest the use of the unnamed titanyl phthalocyanine as a pigment and its use as a recording medium for optical discs. This apparently new form was prepared by treating acid pasted TiOPc (Type II form, it is believed) with a mixture of chlorobenzene and water at about 50.degree. C. The resulting apparently new form is distinguished on the basis of its XRPD, which appears to be identical to that shown in FIG. 1 for the Type IV polymorph.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,592, there is illustrated, for example, the use of alpha type TiOPc (Type II) in an electrophotographic device having sensitivity over a broad wavelength range of from 500 to 900 nanometers. This form was prepared by the treatment of dichlorotitanium phthalocyanine with concentrated aqueous ammonia and pyridine at reflux for 1 hour. Also described in the aforementioned patent is a beta type TiOPc (Type I) as a pigment, which is believed to provide a much poorer quality photoreceptor.
In Konica Japanese 64-17066/89, there is disclosed, for example, the use of a new crystal modification of TiOPc prepared from alpha type pigment (Type II) by milling it in a sand mill with salt and polyethylene glycol. This pigment had a strong XRPD peak at a value of 2 theta of 27.3 degrees. This publication also discloses that this new form differs from alpha type pigment (Type II) in its light absorption and shows a maximum absorbance at 817 nanometers compared to the alpha-type, which has a maximum at 830 nanometers. The XRPD shown in the publication for this new form is believed to be identical to that of the Type IV form previously described by Sanyo-Shikiso in JOP 63-20365. The aforementioned Konica publication also discloses the use of this new form of TiOPc in a layered electrophotographic device having high sensitivity to near infrared light of 780 nanometers. The new form is indicated to be superior in this publication to alpha type TiOPc (Type II). Further, this new form is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,799 and in a paper presented at the Annual Conference of Japan Hardcopy in July 1989. In this paper, this same new form is referred to as Type y, and reference is also made to Types I, II, and III as A, B, and C, respectively.
In the journal, Electrophotography (Japan), vol. 27, pages 533 to 538, Toyo Ink Manufacturing Company, there is disclosed, for example, alpha and beta forms of TiOPc (Types I and II, it is believed) and also this journal discloses the preparation of a Type m TiOPc, an apparently new form having an XRPD pattern which was distinct from other crystal forms. It is believed that this XRPD is similar to that for the Type III titanyl phthalocyanine pigment, but it is broadened most likely as the particle size is much smaller than that usually found in the Type III pigment. This pigment was used to prepare photoreceptor devices having greater sensitivity at 830 nanometers than alpha or beta type TiOPc (Type II or I, respectively).
In Mitsubishi Laid Open Japanese Application 90-269776, laid open date Nov. 5, 1990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanines by the treatment of phthalocyanines, such as metal free, metal phthalocyanines, or their derivatives with solvents containing at least trifluoroacetic acid, or mixed solvents of trifluoroacetic acid and halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride. In Example I of this Japanese Laid Open Application, the preparation of the C-form of TiOPc is described. Other forms obtained are described in Examples II and III.
Processes for the preparation of specific polymorphs of titanyl phthalocyanine, which require the use of a strong acid, such as sulfuric acid, are known, and these processes, it is believed, are not easily scalable. One process as illustrated in Konica Japanese Laid Open on Jan. 20, 1989 as 64-17066 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,770 appears to be its equivalent), the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, involves, for example, the reaction of titanium tetrachloride and phthalodinitrile in 1-chloronaphthalene solvent to produce dichlorotitanium phthalocyanine which is then subjected to hydrolysis by ammonia water to enable the Type II polymorph. This phthalocyanine is preferably treated with an electron releasing solvent, such as 2-ethoxyethanol, dioxane, N-methylpyrrolidone, followed by subjecting the alpha-titanyl phthalocyanine to milling at a temperature of from 50.degree. to 180.degree. C. In a second method described in the aforementioned Japanese Publication, there is disclosed the preparation of alpha type titanyl phthalocyanine with sulfuric acid. Another method for the preparation of Type IV titanyl phthalocyanine involves the addition of an aromatic hydrocarbon solvent to an aqueous suspension of Type II titanyl phthalocyanine prepared by the well-known acid pasting process, and heating the resultant suspension to about 50.degree. C. as disclosed in Sanyo-Shikiso Japanese 63-20365, Laid Open on Jan. 28, 1988. In Japanese 171771/1986, Laid Open Aug. 2, 1986, there is disclosed the purification of metallophthalocyanine by treatment with N-methylpyrrolidone.
To obtain a TiOPc-based photoreceptor having high sensitivity to near infrared light, it is believed necessary to control not only the purity and chemical structure of the pigment, as is generally the situation with organic photoconductors, but also to prepare the pigment in the correct crystal modification. A number of the disclosed processes used to prepare specific crystal forms of TiOPc, such as Types I, II, III and IV, are either complicated and difficult to control as in the preparation of pure Types I and II pigment by the processes described in Mitsubishi Japanese 62-25685, -6 and -7; involve harsh treatment such as sand milling at high temperature, reference Konica U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,799; or dissolution of the pigment in a large volume of concentrated sulfuric acid, a solvent which is known to cause decomposition of metal phthalocyanines, reference Sanyo-Shikiso Japanese 63-20365, and Mita EPO 314, 100.
Generally, layered photoresponsive imaging members are described in a number of U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,900, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, wherein there is illustrated an imaging member comprised of a photogenerating layer, and an aryl amine hole transport layer. Examples of photogenerating layer components include trigonal selenium, metal phthalocyanines, vanadyl phthalocyanines, and metal free phthalocyanines. Additionally, there is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,006 a composite xerographic photoconductive member comprised of finely divided particles of a photoconductive inorganic compound dispersed in an electrically insulating organic resin binder. The binder materials disclosed in the '006 patent comprise a material which is incapable of transporting for any significant distance injected charge carriers generated by the photoconductive particles.
The use of selected perylene pigments as photoconductive substances is also known. There is thus described in Hoechst European Patent Publication 0040402, DE3019326, filed May 21, 1980, the use of N,N'-disubstituted perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxyldiimide pigments as photoconductive substances. Specifically, there is, for example, disclosed in this publication N,N'-bis(3-methoxypropyl)perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxyldiimide dual layered negatively charged photoreceptors with improved spectral response in the wavelength region of 400 to 700 nanometers. A similar disclosure is revealed in Ernst Gunther Schlosser, Journal of Applied Photographic Engineering, Vol. 4, No. 3, page 118 (1978). There are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,882 photoconductive substances comprised of specific perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid derivative dyestuffs. In accordance with the teachings of this patent, the photoconductive layer is preferably formed by vapor depositing the dyestuff in a vacuum. Also, there are specifically disclosed in this patent dual layer photoreceptors with perylene-3,4,9,10-tetracarboxylic acid diimide derivatives, which have spectral response in the wavelength region of from 400 to 600 nanometers. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,463, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a layered imaging member with a chloroindium phthalocyanine photogenerating layer. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,189, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a layered imaging member with a perylene pigment photogenerating component. Both of the aforementioned patents disclose an aryl amine component as a hole transport layer.
Moreover, there are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,427 electrographic recording mediums with a photosemiconductive double layer comprised of a first layer containing charge carrier perylene diimide dyes, and a second layer with one or more compounds which are charge transporting materials when exposed to light, reference the disclosure in column 2, beginning at line 20.
In copending application U.S. Ser. No. 537,714 (D/90087), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there are illustrated photoresponsive imaging members with photogenerating titanyl phthalocyanine layers prepared by vacuum deposition. It is indicated in this copending application that the imaging members comprised of the vacuum deposited titanyl phthalocyanines and aryl amine hole transporting compounds exhibit superior xerographic performance as low dark decay characteristics result and higher photosensitivity is generated, particularly in comparison to several prior art imaging members prepared by solution coating or spray coating, reference for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,029 mentioned hereinbefore.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,313 (D/90244), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of phthalocyanine composites which comprises adding a metal free phthalocyanine, a metal phthalocyanine, a metalloxy phthalocyanine or mixtures thereof to a solution of trifluoroacetic acid and a monohaloalkane; adding to the resulting mixture a titanyl phthalocyanine; adding the resulting solution to a mixture that will enable precipitation of said composite; and recovering the phthalocyanine composite precipitated product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,339 (D/90198), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine which comprises the reaction of titanium tetrapropoxide with diiminoisoindolene in N-methylpyrrolidone solvent to provide Type I, or .beta.-type titanyl phthalocyanine as determined by X-ray powder diffraction; dissolving the resulting titanyl phthalocyanine in a mixture of trifluoroacetic acid and methylene chloride; adding the resulting mixture to a stirred organic solvent, such as methanol, water, or mixtures thereof; separating the resulting precipitate by, for example, vacuum filtration through a glass fiber paper in a Buchner funnel; and washing the titanyl phthalocyanine product. Examples of titanyl phthalocyanine reactants that can be selected in effective amounts of, for example, from about 1 weight percent to about 40 percent by weight of the trifluoroacetic acidic solvent mixture include known available titanyl phthalocyanines; titanyl phthalocyanines synthesized from the reaction of titanium halides such as titanium trichloride, titanium tetrachloride or tetrabromide, titanium tetraalkoxides such as titanium tetra-methoxide, -ethoxide, -propoxide, -butoxide, -isopropoxide and the like; and other titanium salts with compounds such as phthalonitrile and diiminoisoindolene in solvents such as 1-chloronaphthalene, quinoline, N-methylpyrrolidone, and alkylbenzenes such as xylene at temperatures of from about 120.degree. to about 300.degree. C.; specific polymorphs of titanyl phthalocyanine such as Type I, II, III, and IV, the preparation of which, for example, is described in the literature; or any other suitable polymorphic form of TiOPc; substituted titanyl phthalocyanine pigments having from 1 to 16 substituents attached to the outer ring of the compound, said substituent being, for example, halogens such as chloro-, bromo-, iodo- and fluoro-, alkyls with from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms such as methyl-, ethyl-, propyl-, isopropyl-, butyl-, pentylo, and hexyl-; nitro, amino, alkoxy and alkylthio, such as methoxy-, ethoxy- and propylthio- groups; and mixtures thereof.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,493 (D/90524), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine Type I which comprises the addition in a solvent of titanium tetraalkoxide to a mixture of phthalonitrile and a diiminoisoindolene, followed by heating. The disclosure of this application is totally incorporated herein by reference.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,156 (D/91152), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine Type I which comprises the reaction of titanium tetraalkoxide and diiminoisoindolene in the presence of a halonaphthalene solvent; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,359 (D/91151), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine Type IV having outstanding electrophotographic properties, which comprises the treatment of titanyl phthalocyanine Type X with monochlorobenzene at room temperature to provide Type IV TiOPc.
Illustrated in copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 024,145 (D/92270), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is a process for the preparation of a more perfect crystalline form of the Type I polymorph of titanyl phthalocyanine which comprises dissolving a precursor titanyl phthalocyanine Type I in a solution of trihaloacetic acid and alkylene chloride; adding the resultant solution to a solvent thereby enabling precipitation of Type X titanyl phthalocyanine; separating the titanyl phthalocyanine Type X from the solution; followed by a first washing with an organic solvent and a second washing with water; slurrying the resulting Type X titanyl phthalocyanine in an organic solvent enabling conversion of said Type X to Type IV titanyl phthalocyanine; and thereafter, subjecting the Type IV titanyl phthalocyanine obtained to treatment with an organic solvent to enable said crystalline form of titanyl phthalocyanine Type I; and a process in accordance with claim 1 wherein said Type X polymorph is slurried at about 25.degree. C. in from about 10 volume parts to about 100 volume parts of chlorobenzene for a period of from about 1 minute to about 120 minutes.
Illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,867 is a layered imaging member comprised of a photogenerating layer of titanyl phthalocyanine prepared by depositing amorphous titanyl phthalocyanine on a substrate maintained at a temperature of from below 25.degree. to about minus 30.degree. C.; and contacting the substrate product with an aliphatic alcohol; in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,574 is a layered photoconductive imaging member comprised of a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer comprised of titanyl phthalocyanine photogenerating pigments and thereover a charge transport layer, and wherein said photogenerating pigments are prepared by a process which comprises the formation of a slurry comprised of dihalotitanium phthalocyanine in a mixture comprised of a trihaloacetic acid and an alkylene chloride; adding the resultant slurry to a mixture of an aliphatic alcohol and water enabling hydrolysis whereby Type X oxytitanium phthalocyanine is obtained; separating the Type X oxytitanium phthalocyanine from the slurry; and thereafter subjecting the Type X oxytitanium phthalocyanine obtained to treatment with a halobenzene, followed by the separation of Type IV oxytitanium phthalocyanine photogenerating pigments; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,478 is a layered photoconductive imaging member comprised of a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer and a charge transport layer, and wherein the photogenerating layer contains Type IV titanyl phthalocyanine obtained by a process which comprises the addition of an oxytitanium phthalocyanine containing a mixture of Type I and Type II titanyl phthalocyanine polymorphs, or a substantially pure Type II titanyl phthalocyanine polymorph to a solvent comprised of a trihaloacetic acid and an alkylene halide; adding the resultant solution to a mixture which enables precipitation of Type X oxytitanium phthalocyanine; separating the Type X oxytitanium phthalocyanine from the solution; and thereafter subjecting the Type X oxytitanium phthalocyanine obtained to treatment with a halobenzene, followed by the separation of the Type IV oxytitanium phthalocyanine.
The disclosures of all of the aforementioned publications, laid open applications, copending applications and patents are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Advantages of the processes of the present invention include the use of only two steps to prepare the titanyl phthalocyanine photogenerator pigment; rapid preparation times, for example, in embodiments, 2 hours or less, as compared, for example, about 48 hours to convert from Type IV to Type 1a in methylene chloride, reference U.S. Ser. No. 024,145 (D/92270); and a shorter dwell time of the Type X pigment in the final conversion solvent, which restricts the crystal growth of the Type X pigment and allows a more perfect form of the titanyl phthalocyanine Type 1a to form.